Narcissa Malfoy
by lunathelunatique
Summary: Narcissa, c'est mon nom. Plus pour longtemps. Maintenant que Mère a accepté la demande d'Ignatus Malfoy, il ne me reste que quelques heures de liberté avant mon mariage avec Lucius. Tout cela pour ma soeur, ma famille et mon nom.
1. Chapter 1

Alors, c'est un défi auquel j'ai répondu. Celui de Granger , pour être exacte. J'espère qu'elle aimera. Il comptera quatre chapitres, les deux premiers seront les réactions des fiancés. Les deux autres seront en quelque sorte, leur vie d'époux.

Tout cela d'après la vision de Narcissa.

Alors voici le chapitre premier.

Bonne lecture, Lunathelunatique

* * *

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être les mots utilisés et le style de l'histoire. L'intrigue, ou du moins l'idée me vient de Granger. Quant aux personnages, tous se savent, mais je me répète, tous sont à J.K.R( Sauf les quelques occasionnels figurants)

Les Trois Sœurs

Résumé : Narcissa Black, c'est mon nom. Plus pour longtemps. Maintenant que mère a accepté la demande de Ignatus Malfoy, il ne me reste plus que quelques heures de libertés avant mon mariage avec son fils; Lucius. Tout cela pour ma sœur, pour ma famille et mon nom. Nom qui bientôt ne m'apppartiendra plus. Derniers moments d'une jeune fille qui aurait voulu être moins belle.

Ps : Le défi vient de Granger, alors je lui dédicace la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le dîner s'éternise. Soupirant, je relève la tête, essayant de garder ma dignité.

Ce dîner, à chaque année, je me dois de le supporter. Ce cher dîner annuel, où tous les Black, une fois par année, effacent leurs rancunes pour partager une seule et même table. Bien entendu, ceci n'est qu'hypocrisie. Tous savent que l'oncle Alphard retournera chez lui, se terrer en attendant la mort, sans avoir pardonner à son fils d'avoir marier cette bru qu'il exècre. Oh, oui, un long dîner auquel tous participent pour donner l'impression aux Sangs-de Bourbes et aux autres racailles du genre que les Sang Purs sont les meilleurs. Pitoyable comédie, pensai-je, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que tous assistaient au dîner et à la soirée donnée ensuite. Non, c'était pour le conseil de famille qui suivrait, qui déciderait des destinées des jeunes héritiers. Mais moi, ce qui m'intéressait pour une fois, c'était l'heure des discours.

Je me demande comment va réagir ce cher Sirius. Il est mon cousin, mais je sais qu'il me méprise, à cause de mon inaction face aux idées familiales. Il ne comprend pas que je puisse rester sans agir alors que ma sœur Bellatrix va très certainement bientôt s'engager dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne comprendra pas non plus comment je peux accepter son mariage avec un mangemort cruel. Je ne pourrais lui adresser comme réponse qu'un sourire de potiche, triste, mais faux. Je lui dirai alors que ce n'est que la volonté de la famille, que la mise en application de notre devise : Toujours pur. Alors il me regardera, de ce regard que j'ai tant subi, celui qui nous dit que l'on s'enfonce dans un chemin où personne ne pourra nous en ressortir .Il ne comprendra pas, non. Je ne veux même pas imaginer son visage le jour où ça m'arrivera. Non, je pense même qu'il ne sera plus là pour y assister.

Et Bella! Je suis certaine que la première chose qu'elle fera, une fois la surprise passée de tout le monde, sera de me parler de son futur époux. Tout cela bien entendu loin des regards extérieurs. Dans notre famille, seule l'apparence compte.Il ne faudrait que l'on dise que la famille Black cancane ou potine à propos de sujets aussi futiles qu'un futur mariage! Non, il vaut mieux que tous imaginent que nous ayons été sacrifier une brebis pour un sort de magie noire. Ça ferait plus dans le genre. Même si ces rumeurs risquent de s'avérer vrai si elle continue à s'aventurer par là. Cela ne change rien en mes sentiments.Je l'aimerai toujours, malgré les rumeurs qui me parviennent des crimes qu'elle a commis pour la Grande Œuvre.

Les elfes de maisons viennent (enfin) de desservir le repas principal. Il était plus que temps, me fait remarquer ma cousine Amalthée (1), avec son accent français. Oui, il était plus que temps, pensais-je, en voyant mon père s'impatienter en essayant de réclamer le silence qui tarde à s'installer.

- Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de fête, la famille Black peut célébrer plusieurs événements.

Tous se regardent, l'air curieux. Qu'est-il arrivé? Je remarque l'air impatient qui se cache sous les traits impassibles de ma sœur Andromeda. Elle a toujours été curieuse et son masque, que tous les Black usent à la perfection, a toujours été transparent pour moi.

Il s'arrête, pour laisser aux gens, surtout les vieilles veuves, remaquai-je, de parler .Puis reprend d'une voix rauque :

- Mais notre famille ne s'agrandira pas seulement dans le sang. Nos idéaux aussi seront assuré et porté en étendard par le mariage de Bellatrix avec le second fils Lestrange.

J'entends mes cousines de France s'exclamer : « Le plus beau! »

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elles. Il est vrai que la nature n'a pas gâté le frère de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Mon père reprend, d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Il nous fallait marier nos filles à des jeunes gens aux idées et au sang purs. C'est pourquoi Andromeda se mariera avec l'héritier Parkinson.

Les murmures laissent la place à des exclamations de surprise. Je les comprends. Plusieurs rumeurs ont circulé par rapport aux relations déviantes du jeune Parkinson. Surtout que ce dernier s'était fiancé en mai de l'année passée et que la famille de la fiancée aurait cassé le contrat à cause de certains des actes du jeune homme. Bien entendu, tout cela avait été étouffé et les seuls à avoir su la vérité avaient été grassement payés par la famille.

En regardant Andromeda pâlir et essayer de rester digne malgré sa stupeur, je sais que Père n'a pas osé lui annoncer la nouvelle avant maintenant. Il avait sûrement raison car il est connu de tous que le caractère de ma grande sœur est clairement hérité de Mère. Et ce serait peu dire que de raconter comment Mère peut agir lorsqu'une situation lui déplaît. C'est là qu'on aperçoit son côté Clairmont, que possède aussi sa cousine qui est la mère de ce cher Sirius.

Ce n'est qu'après le dîner, qui se poursuivit après la fin du discours de mon père : « Alors soyons **Toujours purs**! » que je pus enfin parler avec mes sœurs. Leurs réactions, diverses, montraient bien quelle personnalité les habitaient.

Bellatrix, qui, contre mon attente, était exaltée, ne fit que parler de son fiancé. Comment il était charmant, et beau, et, non, pas gentil mais gentleman. Ensuite, alors qu'elle allait continuer à converser ou plutôt dans notre cas, monologuer, la réplique de notre cousin Sirius lui donna une autre occasion de se battre, verbalement puisqu'il n'était pas le cas de faire une esclandre devant la société, et elle s'éclipsa de la conversation.

Je pus ainsi parler à Andromeda. Andromeda avait toujours été timide. Pas vraiment, car lorsqu'il fallait parler, elle était souvent l'une des première à le faire, mais je savais que vivre avec une fille caractérielle et imposante comme Bellatrix laissait peu de place aux autres. Je n'avais d'ailleurs attiré l'attention des Malfoys que grâce à ma blonde beauté et au fait que je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Andromeda, elle, n'avait pas eu de chance. N'étant pas reconnue pour son caractère en-dehors de notre maison, elle n'était pas blonde comme le voulait la coutume chez les Malfoy. Il ne lui restait donc que peu de choix. Si au moins le monde savait quelle métamorphomage, elle était, j'étais certaine qu'elle aurait récolté un meilleur mari. Même si d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le mien, ou mon futur mien, je ne savais lequel était le pire.

- Sissa, je… je ne veux pas.

Sissa… seules mes sœurs osaient m'appeler ainsi. Car n'ayant peut-être pas récolté le caractère bouillant des Clairmont, j'avais hérité du célèbre regard que partagent les Malfoy et les Black. Mon père m'avait un jour expliqué que peu savaient laquelle des deux familles était à l'origine du fameux coup d'œil, car au cours du temps, elle s'était tant liée ensemble que nul ne savait vraiment si de Black ou de Malfoy leur venait cet héritage au combien utile lors de prises de bec. Mais ceci n'étant pas vraiment le sujet, je secouai,élégamenment bien sûr, la tête, pour me remettre les idées en place.

Ce surnom, elles ne l'utilisaient qu'en de rares occasions, que lorsqu'elles veulent me faire faire quelque chose pour elles ou me demander de l'aide. Et comme d'habitude, je ne fis que soupirer et rapprocher ma chaise pour plus d'intimité.

- Explique moi tout Dom.

C'est étrange comme nos rapports entre sœurs sont complexes. Bien qu'étant la cadette d'un an d'Andromeda, elle m'a toujours considéré comme sa grande sœur et je l'ai toujours protégé comme tel.

- Sissa… Ce que j'ai fait. Elle soupire et me regarde dans les yeux. Elle semble juger de ce qu'elle y voit et reprend, d'une voix encore plus misérable.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Je soupire. N'a-t-elle pas compris? Tout cela, ces mariages, ne sont pas d'amours mais d'idéaux. Les forts avec les forts comme dirait Père.

- Écoute. Peut-être ne l'aimes-tu pas maintenant, mais peut-être réussiras-tu à l'aimer après votre première nuit?

J'essaie l'humour. Complètement raté, d'après la face que me fais Andromeda. Je ne serai donc jamais Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur ce coup-là, je suis époustouflée. Il est vrai que plus jeune, vers douze ans, nous avions tous eu un petit béguin pour un garçon, mais passé cet âge, Mère nous avait toutes apprises à mépriser l'amour. J'étais donc impressionnée par le sentiment lui-même, que croyait ressentir ma sœur.

- Qui donc? Ce cher Stanislas? Ou le beau serdaigle?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas!

Elle baissa le ton de sa voix. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas pourquoi ,mais lorsqu'elle m'annoça le nom de sa flamme, je déduisis très rapidement l'entièreté de la situation.

- Il s'appelle Tonk, Edouard Tonk, c'est-à-dire, il est moldu.

Elle m'observait comme si j'allais crier au meurtre. Au meurtre de ce moldu, bien entendu.

Mais je ne ferai pas cela. Car si ma sœur l'aimait, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Déjà, plusieurs possibiliés s'offraient à elle. Mon esprit, serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, manucurés bien sûr, allait enfin m'aider.

Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à elles. Certaines impossibles, d'autres faisables avec une touche de magie. Il me fallait seulement réfléchir. Soudain, l'idée me vint d'un coup. Je la tenais. Seulement, avant de débuter quoi que ce soit, il me fallait être sûre, et certaine que ma sœur serait heureuse.

Alors quand je lui expliquais mon plan, plusieurs heures après la fin de la soirée, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer, alors que je me glissais dans les draps chauffés par les soins de Mimosa, l'elfe de maison,

- Il te faudra être heureuse pour deux ma chère Dom.

Premier chapitre terminé!

J'espère recevoir des reviews, et des idées pour la suite, parce que je me suis un peu lancée dans le vide… Enfin, à la prochaine, même si je dois vous dire que j'ai trois autres fics à écrire (l'ordre étant Tout doucement, Odyssée chez les morts, 3 Sœurs et finalement Trahison)

**(1)L'****étoile**** la plus lumineuse de la constellation du Cocher, ****Capella****. Son nom signifie « chevrette » en ****latin**** et il s'agit de la chèvre que le cocher porte sur son dos. Dans la ****mythologie grecque****, elle est assimilée à ****Amalthée.( merci wikipedia!)Je voulais un nom spécial pour cette fille ( qu'on ne reverra sans doute plus) parce qu'elle fait tout de même partie de la noble et pure famille des Black ,lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

NdA: Alors voici un nouveau chapitre! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, même si j'espérais en recevoir plus. Espérer ne tue pas, mais fait perdre du temps( du genre, je scrute la page où est affichée ma fic et clique de temps en temps pour voir si le compte de review a augmenté.) Ok, assez d'humiliation, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

Et n'oubliez pas: ces charmants persos ne sont pas à moi, pour la plupart, même si je m'amuse à trouver des noms à certains personnages figurants.

Trois Sœurs

Chapitre 2:

**Il n'y a de sacrifices valables que ceux sur lesquels on se tait. **

**HENRI MONTHERLAND **

L'excitation est à son comble. La pièce, qui habituellement fait figure de boudoir pour Mère, a été envahie par une dizaine de couturière. Mère les a fait venir de France, sous les conseils de Hestia, sa chère cousine. Tout le monde s'agite, sûrement effrayé par les menaces qu'a dû lancer Mère. Je suis nerveuse.

- Narcissa, tu es prête?

Mère vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il y a eu un moment d'arrête, certainement la peur qui leur avait figé en plein dans leurs mouvement, mais ils ont eu l'intelligence de recommencer leur tâche, avec encore plus de vigueur.

Ils ne sont donc pas stupides. Je pensais, en ayant senti leur aiguille frôler ma peau, qu'ils n'étaient que des gens, aux mains de fée certes, mais sans l'ombre de malice. Je me suis trompée. Car seuls les sots désobéirait aux ordres d'une des matriarches des Black.

Mère s'avance dans la pièce. Sa présence, imposante, déstabilise l'une des couturière qui retouchait mon jupon. Elle la toise, d'un air menaçant et finit par se retourner vers moi, supposant sans doute qu'elle est trop importante pour parler aux domestiques.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu ta robe?

Cette question, je la connais.

_Un Black est toujours fier, toujours pur. L'humilité ne fait pas partie de ses faiblesses. Un Black n'a aucune faiblesse et aucun défaut. Seulement quelques écarts de conduites. _

C'est un test, je le sais. La réponse ne peut qu'équivaloir à un échec, d'une part ou de l'autre. Je sais ce qui arrivera si je dédaigne le travail qu'ont fait ces couturières. Et aussi comment Mère réagira si je sous-entends que leur travail est à la hauteur de mes attentes. Non, à la place, je ne fais qu'esquiver.

- Ils sont des domestiques, Mère.

Tout cela accompagné d'une touche de dégoût et de mépris.

Le sourire qu'elle me fait, enfin, le rictus, m'indique que j'ai passé cette épreuve.

D'un mouvement élégant, elle m'indique la porte à demi cachée par les tissus. Celle-ci, adjacente à sa chambre, ouvre sur son petit salon personnel. Elle fit, d'un geste de la tête, fuir les servantes et le reste du personnel. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec elle.

D'un pas lent, je la suivis dans l'autre pièce, allant m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de bois sombre qui complétait le mobilier luxueux de la pièce. Je savais de quoi ma mère allait parler; Bellatrix m'en avait résumé les tenants. Surtout, je ne voulais pas l'entendre me parler de **ça. **

- J'imagine que tu connais sûrement le sujet sur lequel se portera notre conversation.

- …

J'appellerais plutôt cela un monologue, car il ne m'était pas permis de parler si elle ne me demandait pas clairement de répondre à l'une de ces question.

- Ce que je vais t'apprendre en ce lieu clos ne doit pas ressortir en d'autres lieux. Bellatrix a visiblement manqué à cette règle. L'enfant a toujours été un peu trop Black, c'est certainement pour cela qu'elle n'a pas été choisie par Ignatus.

Elle me fixa, de son regard noble et arrogant. Je savais très bien que Père et Mère ne s'aimait pas. Tout leur mariage n'avait été qu'un stratagème pour augmenter leur noblesse et leur richesse et la seule raison pour laquelle Bellatrix, l'aînée de la fratrie, nous avait, Andromeda et moi comme sœurs était la vieille règle concernant l'héritier de la famille.

Toute cette histoire, d'héritage et de nouveaux pouvoirs, avait convaincu mon père de partager la couche de son épouse plus longtemps que prévu, soit la naissance d'un enfant. Il existait, d'après Alphard, mon grand oncle, plusieurs règles que les Black se devaient de respecter. Ces règles, je les avais apprise depuis mon enfance et il en était de même pour celle des Clairmont. Mais ce n'était pas de cela qu'Alphard me parla surtout. Durant cette soirée, l'une des réceptions qu'organise toujours ma tante. Juste pour nous inviter et rappeler à son cher beau frère qui a hérité de la plus grande partie des biens. Et encore une soirée où Mère allait grommeler à Père comment son frère lui avait volé ce qui leur était dû. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à m'échapper avec Andromeda dans une pièce isolée. Oncle Alphard nous y trouva, alors que nous parlions simplement. C'était avant la réunion annuelle, avant tout cela. Il venait sûrement cuver son vin puisqu'il chancelait. Pourtant, les paroles qu'il prononça étaient claires. Peut être trop…

J'avais toujours eu conscience de l'indifférence que faisait preuve nos parents à notre égard. Bellatrix disait que c'était simplement dû à notre rang tandis qu'Andromeda affirmait que notre noblesse n'avait rien à voir dedans, qu'ils ne nous aimaient pas.

Andromeda avait toujours été un peu trop pessimiste, mais qu'il y avait-il à faire, il semblait que puisqu'elle n'était pas l'aînée et n'avait pas obtenu de beauté étincelante comme moi,elle méritait moins que les autres. Cette différence, j'avais toujours essayé de la modifier, souvent en m'habillant de manière moins remarquante ou alors en vantant ses qualités à Mère. Celle-ci avait toujours semblé indifférente à mes efforts. Cela, je ne l'avais pleinement réalisé qu'à l'annonce des fiançailles. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de mes pensées.

Non, ce à quoi mon esprit se taraudait avait rapport avec ce bon vieil Alphard. Il avait toujours été méprisé par le reste de la famille, fait sûrement dû à cause de son manque de descendance et son excentricité de mauvais genre. Il n'empêche que tous les enfants Black adoraient ce vieil oncle qui, contrairement au reste des adultes, semblait s'intéresser à eux.

Il nous avait dit, alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de son vin rouge, que s'il y avait autant de chimères et chicanes entre les familles, c'était parce que ces sangs purs ne savaient pas abolir certaines règles. Oh, il n'était pas contre les mariages arrangés, surtout lorsque ça concernait un beau brin de fille- à cet instant, il sourit à Andromeda- mais certaines lois ancestrales des familles nobles devaient être enlevées, sous peine que plusieurs d'entre elles ne finissent par disparaître. Une phrase, qu'il m'avait alors dit me revint en tête. Je la murmurai, d'une voix absente.

- Il y en a qui disent qu'il faudrait plus de sangs pur, moi, je dirai plutôt le contraire; il y en a beaucoup trop! On peut vouloir partager le pouvoir, mais n'empêche que peu d'entre nous veulent perdre le leur.

- Que veux-tu dire très chère?

Ça, c'était vraiment malin de ma part. J'étais maintenant sûre de ne pas pouvoir envoyer un message à Dom! Depuis la récente fuite de mon cousin, sûrement une idée donnée par Andromeda, tous étaient aux aguets. Surtout Mère. Elle ne voulait pas d'autre hontes. C'était sûrement pour cela que** mon **mariage était si précipité. Inutile de penser à cela en sa présence, cela ne fera qu'augmenter ma colère. Alors, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle devait se demander le pourquoi de mon silence. Je ne voulais pas répondre, tant pis si elle avait des soupçons me concernant. Je n'étais pas capable, maintenant, habillée de ma robe de mariée, de faire semblant d'être une potiche sans cervelle et sentiments. Alors, d'un geste de la tête, je l'encourageai à continuer sa litanie.

De son discours, je ne compris que trois choses: mari, femme soumise, dignité. Oh, et aussi, bien entendu, le mot d'ordre, c'est-à-dire: Toujours pur.

Après, j'appelai Mimosa. Elle m'aida à enlever l'imposante robe. Ensuite, soudainement exténuée, je me rendis dans **mes appartements.**

C'était étrange de voir comment ces pièces, où j'avais vécue l'entièreté de ma vie, si l'on exclusait le pensionnat à Poudlard et certaines semaines dans notre maison de campagne, pouvaient être vide de ma présence.

Cela faisait seize ans que j'habitais ici et pourtant sitôt mes habits emballés, je sentais que les pièces reprendraient leur âme vide. En fait, cette suite n'avait jamais été vraiment habitée par moi. Nulle trace de mon passage n'était présente. Cet endroit n'avait pas d'âme, un peu comme moi, pensais-je, en m'étendant sur mon lit.

Je ne savais trop comment j'étais venue à bout de cette situation. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Depuis la révélation que m'avait faite Andromeda, j'avais rapidement mis mon plan en jeu. Tout devait se dérouler parfaitement et même si je savais que les conséquences seraient lourdes à porter, je croyais pouvoir les supporter. En toute connaissance de cause.

J'avais au début essayé discrètement de m'informer quant à l'aide que pouvait m'apporter Bellatrix. Mais je sus rapidement qu'essayer d'éviter ces mariages pour elle était sacrilège et offense face à la famille. Surtout si c'était pour aimer un moldu , pensais-je.

Alors je décidai de faire sans elle. J'avais décidé de ne pas tout révéler à Andromeda, car je savais que sinon, elle allait refuser de partir vivre son amour. Elle vient d'avoir dix-huit ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression parfois qu'elle est plus jeune que moi. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il allait m'arriver après sa fugue.

Le plan était assez simple. Peut-être trop, mais ce à quoi je pensais devait être la clé de sa liberté. Oui, ma Dom allait pouvoir s'enfuir grâce à ce don que tous avaient considéré inutile.

Ça s'était passé sur le chemin de traverse. Juste après la visite hebdomadaire de Mère chez le fabricant de potion sur l'allée des embrumes. Elle avait prétendu avoir besoin de plus d'argent pour s'acheter la breloque qu'elle voulait et s'était enfui. Une petite visite chez Mme Guipure avait suffi pour qu'elle en ressorte habillée de frusques qu'elle disait moldu (nda:je ne sais pas vraiment si on conjugue ce mot…). Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est ensuite passé. Je savais juste que nous avions convenu d'envoyer un hibou portant un message et de l'argent supplémentaire après deux semaines.

La suite des événements, c'était à moi de jouer. Plusieurs possibilités m'étaient apparues. Je croyais, avec raison, que Mère ne voulant pas détruire un lien entre deux familles de sang pur aurait décidé de remplacer Andromeda par moi, mais il s'avéra que les plans de ma mère furent un peu plus tordus. Les conséquences qui s'amenèrent ne furent pas tous à me déplaire. Même si l'un me stupéfia.

Mère avait décidé, en usant de tout le reste de son amour propre, d'organiser les épousailles de Sirius et de Lucy-Ann Parkinson, la benjamine de la famille Parkinson. Il s'avérait que la gamine, car s'en était une, était une incorruptible fan de mode. Je pense que Sirius, en voyant avec quel genre d'individu il allait devoir passer sa vie, décida, pour de bon, de "mettre les voiles". Et si j'ai choisi cette expression, c'est tout simplement, car elle est devenue véridique dans son cas puisqu'il est parti sur une barque, lors du souper sur le yacht où lieu l'annonce.

Bien qu'amusante, cette anecdote que me raconta Regulus, de son ton morne, me parut insignifiante lorsque Mère m'annonça la nouvelle.

Nous étions à table. Manger silencieusement avec élégance est un art que peu de gens savent exercer. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent passer autant de temps, face à face, sans prononcer une seule parole. J'étais assez fière de savoir moi aussi le faire et c'est avec grâce que je coupai ma viande. L'annonce que fit Mère faillit me faire lâcher le couteau venant de l'argenterie de notre arrière-grand-mère Ursula Black.

- Le mois prochain, nous célébrerons le mariage de Bellatrix. J'aimerais que tu observes bien son comportement, car en juin prochain tu devras en faire de même avec Lucius Malfoy.

J'étais bouche bée. Intérieurement. Car tous savent que la bouche pleine, on ne parle pas, encore moins lorsqu'on est une Black.

Alors je ne fis que prononcer ces paroles avec la froideur caractéristique des Clairmont:

- À quand sont prévus les essayages?

Fini!

Ok, ce chapitre, je dois admettre que je l'ai traîné en longueur… c'est pas de ma faute s'il y avait la coupe du Monde! Et dire que c'est Italie qui a gagnée… suis trop dégouttée.

Ok, petite info: Narcissa a 16 ans, bientôt 17 et va rentrer dans sa septième année en même temps que son cousin Sirius. Donc, en juin (à la fin juin) elle va se marier avec Lucius. Sauf que lorsqu'on parle du dîner, elle se souvient du dîner, donc ce sont durant les vacances de Pâques qu'elle essaie sa robe. Z'avez compris? Bien!

Alors, j'attends des reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, rien que pour me permettre d'oublier la défaite de la France contre l'Italie. Je sais, c'est vraiment de la daube comme excuse, mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. Si vous avez des idées pour le prochain chapitre, dites les moi. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il se situe quand elle marche dans la rangée juste avant, non, pas l'église, mais quelque chose du genre, (sorcier,lol). Et si vous voulez les sentiments et la réaction de Lucius en arrière-plan, dites moi le!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Trois Sœurs

Chapitre Trois: Le début de la fin ou la fin d'un tout

Je suis devant les grandes portes ancestrales de la salle de cérémonie des Malfoy. Je me demande combien de jeunes filles ont passé ces portes pour rejoindre la famille Malfoy. Bella dirait sûrement qu'elles sont certainement toutes entrées la tête haute, fières de leur sort. Andromeda affirmerait peut-être que ces pauvres filles sans défense devaient frémir d'horreur en pensant à la vie qu'elles allaient passer sous le joug familial dans un milieu comme cela. Dom a toujours été pessimiste tout en étant d'un certain côté très rêveuse et naïve. Mais moi, en passant ces portes, la seule chose à laquelle je réussis à penser, c'est si la couleur de ma robe est assortie à mes yeux. Et aussi la perspective de devoir, après avoir traversé l'allée, accomplir l'union.

Bella m'a dit que ça faisait mal. Mais qu'en même temps une plénitude s'emparait de nous, effaçant la douleur. Je crois surtout que le fait de fréquenter aussi longtemps Augusta Lestrange, la matronne de la famille, pour les préparatifs de son union, l'a rendu sadique. Cela confirmerait bon nombre de rumeurs qui j'espère, ne sont que ragots. Le mot est bien là, car il ne sert à rien d'espérer lorsqu'on sait déjà que tout est fini. Son œil brille et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'Est grâce à l'amour.

J'ouvre la porte. Si quelques vieilles dames parlaient, sûrement de certaines tenues ou comportements d'invités, ma venue et le commencement de la marche rituelle les interrompent. Me rappelant les conseils que Mère m'a prescrits, je trouve facilement les deux pigeons sous lequel je fonderai mon empire. Un empire de relations, où l'apparence n'est que faux-semblant. Il me faut trouver le serviteur, celui auquel je pourrais me servir pour exercer mon pouvoir. Et un protecteur.

D'un regard, je parcours la salle. Je remarque immédiatement Lucille Monsueillo. Cette gamine de onze ans pet paraître inoffensive, mais je sais qu'en grandissant, elle me sera très utile. Son sang est pur, dirait ma mère. Je dirai simplement que son mari sera un grand homme. Quant à mon protecteur, d'un seul coup d'œil, je l'ai repéré. Mère ne serait sans doute pas d'accord avec moi sur mon choix. Elle ne verrait que la tare que porte Severus Snape en son sang.

_Un Black ne fréquente que les meilleurs, les autres devant les servir._

Je sais que dans quelques minutes, je ne porterai plus le noble nom des Black,mais ça ne fait rien.

J'avance entre les rangées de personnes assises. D'un signe de la tête, je salue Mère et Père. D'un sourire, je marque le terrain. Snape a l'air surpris. Quant à la gamine, je pense qu'elle s'est évanouie.

Assez rapidement, après avoir atteint l'autel sacré, la première partie du rituel est effectuée. La phrase redoutée est enfin prononcée.

- Il est maintenant le temps de la consécration du sang.

Cette étape, véritable fondement de 'union, a toujours été mystifié au point tel qu'avec les maigres informations que Bellatrix et Mère ont bien voulu me donner, je ne sais que ce que je dois faire pour la réaliser. Je ne pense pas que les conseils de Mère me seront d'une grande aide.

- Avec le sang donné en signe de l'alliance nouvelle,moi, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, accepte Narcissa Auguste Black au nom de la **noble et pure** famille Malfoy son entrée parmi les siens. Par le sang et par l'alliance!

Il se coupa alors, d'un geste précis et méthodique, sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

En voyant ses yeux bleus étinceler à la lueur des torches sacrées allumées pour l'occasion, je réalisai soudainement la réelle teneur de cette cérémonie. Certains la jugeaient archaïque et obsolète pour les mœurs des sorciers de notre ère. Le sang, la puissance nouvelle d'une action entre deux familles, le lien d'une alliance entre deux êtres. Tout cela les dépassait .Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous, les nobles, exécutant cette cérémonie si lourde de sens. C'était pourtant si clair tout à coup dans ma tête. Je savais en regardant les yeux de mon époux en devenir, que la chaîne n'était pas complète. Il lui fallait l'autre part du sacrifice, pour que la magie puisse pleinement agir.

Personne ne parle. C'est à mon tour.

- Par l'alliance nouvelle, du sang de nos falys, moi, Narcissa Augusta Black, je consacre mon sang et mon être pour mon entrée dans la **pure et noble** famille des Malfoy. (1)

Dans ses yeux si bleus, je vis l'éclat de la dague que je devais utiliser pour rendre le sang. D'une main tremblante et malhabile je pris l'objet de ma main gauche et ayant raffermis ma prise, traçai un trait droit et net dans la paume de ma main.

Je laissai quelques gouttes s'échapper de la blessure pour tomber dans le verre ancestral. Lucius y ayant déjà versé son sang, une douce lumière apparut, seulement assez longtemps pour que je puisse l'apercevoir.

Le druide entama sa litanie qui, après quelques instants, s'annonçait sans fin. Puis, deux verres, symbole de nos âmes, nous expliqua-t-il, apparurent sur la table.

Je savais ce qui allait suivre.

D'un coup sec, j'avalai la substance. Simultanément, Lucius fit le même geste. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la potion n'opère.

Bellatrix était une belle sadique. Ça ne pouvait pas faire plus mal! Mes os, mes chairs, tout mon être semblait prêt à fondre en quelque chose de pas très ragoûtant. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. En un mot, j'étais rendue en enfer.

- Alors Mme Malfoy, beau mariage, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, très très. Même si les décorations ne sont pas aussi belles que celles du mariage des Lestrange.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Comme avant.

Si quelqu'un avait surpris cette conversation, personne ne se serait douté du gouffre qui s'était formé entre Bella et moi. Ce gouffre, ce vide qui nous séparait avait un nom que tous craignaient. Ma sœur ne me l'avait jamais avoué, mais je savais que ce n'était pas seulement ses occupations de jeune femme mariée qui la tenait aussi occupée.

- Alors Miss… excusez moi, Mme, la soirée se passe bien?

Habituellement, avant que je ne commence à fabuler et à énoncer des tonnes de trucs stupides, Andromeda serait intervenu, nous répliquant d'arrêter nos enfantillages et aurait ensuite commencer à commenter les tenues que portent les invités.

S'aurait été un franc moment de rire. Mais il fut étouffé dans l'œuf par l'arrivée de mon très cher époux.

- Alors, Narcissa, heureuse?

Il porte sa robe de cérémonie ancestrale, celle que l'on ne met qu'une fois.

- Très. Ne suis-je pas extatique à l'idée de maintenant faire partie de la noble et pure famille des Malfoy?

Nous savons tout deux que cette phrase ne représente que le mépris que je ressens. Le mépris que chacune d'entre nous, nous autres, sangs purs, éprouvant face à nos règles.

Je ne pense pas qu'une seule des épousailles faites par nos familles n'ait été commandée par l'amour réciproque des deux concernés. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faille en changer la tradition. C'est par le pouvoir de l'union des familles pures que ma famille, les Black, avons pu monter aussi haut dans l'échelle sociale.

- Et bien, Lucius, n'êtes vous pas vous aussi heureux quant à l'heureux événement qui s'est produit? demande Bellatrix.

- Très chère, je n'aurais pu trouver meilleure épouse dans toute l'Angleterre!

Coup bas, pour Bellatrix qui, ne montrant pas sa rage, ne fait que sourire sottement. Elle joue très bien son rôle de jeune mariée, même si tous savent que c'est à moi que revient la palme de ce côté-là.

Le reste de la soirée passa et comme l'amer goût que provoqua le vin dans ma bouche, je n'y gardais que de l'amertume.

L'appréhension m'envahissait lentement face à l'acte qui allait nous unir éternellement. J'avais déjà joué à quelques parties de vérité et action mais mis à part quelques baisers mouillés, je n'avais jamais réalisé pareille action que celle que nous allions faire ce soir.

D'une main tremblante, je tournai la poignée de la porte qui me mènerai à mon destin.

D'un regard, j'observai la pièce. Fraîchement repeinte, elle gardait tout de même la grandeur et beauté qui appartenait aux choses ayant traversé les siècles. C'était sûrement les vieux meubles, qui, ayant gardé leur cachet d'antan, rendaient la chambre pleine de noblesse. Le lit, imposant, capturait l'attention. Je n'étais pourtant pas impatiente d'en sentir le duvet sous mes mains.

Visiblement, mon époux n'était pas arrivé. J'avais le temps de me préparer.

Après une petite visite dans la salle de bain qui se révéla aussi splendide que la chambre, j'enlevais le carcan qui me servait de robe et délaçais lentement le corset que Mère m'avait imposé. C'est alors qu'il entra.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je n'avais allumé qu'une chandelle près de moi, préférant l'obscurité que la lumière que produisaient les chandeliers, je ne l'aperçus pas tout d'abord. Ce fut son poids, débalançant le lit qui attira mon attention.

Son visage, habituellement impassible témoignait une émotion vive et inconnue de moi. Son comportement, vif et malhabile me surprenait.

- Alors, chère épouse, impatiente?

- …

Je ne savais que répondre. Les coutumes que m'avait apprises Mère ne me servaient à rien maintenant et sans paroles, je continuais à enlever mon corset, enlevant le lacet qui le fermait. J'avais eu la brève idée de me réfugier dans les toilettes pour finir ma tâche, mais le simple fait de penser que nous allions partager le même lit ad vitam eternam me fit changer d'idées. Surtout avec ce que nous nous apprêtions de faire.

- Est-e que tu l'as déjà fait?

Il avait laissé tomber son ton snob et hautain pour recouvrer une allure plus humaine. À son ton, je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas une question auquelle une femme de mon rang pouvait répondre.

- Je suis certaine que tu l'es. Pure, C'est bien la maxime des Black, n'est-ce pas?

Il éclata d'un rire étrange.

La situation m'échappait, chose que je détestai particulièrement.

- Mais tu sais, je serais très gentil…très très gentil, Narciss'. À moins que ton petit nom ne soit Sissa? J'ai entendu Bellatrix dire cela tout à l'heure.

- C'est Sissa, sauf que tu peux m'appeler Narciss', ça me flatte quand même.

Il me regarde, songeur. Sûrement ne connais-t-il pas la légende que les moldus racontent. Je ne la connaîtrais pas si Dom ne me l'avait pas raconté un jour.

- Est-ce que tu es prête?

- Je pense que de toute façon, il faudra le faire un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu as raison.

Il me demande si je suis prête. Comment pourrais-je être prête? Sa réputation est telle à Poudlard… Et puis, une Black est toujours forte. Je n'ai pas peur. Et même si je craignais cette action, je ne le luis dirais pas. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui révéler une de mes faiblesses! Car on ne sait jamais qui est notre ennemi. Tous portent des masques et la preuve même de cela n'a pu venir à mon mariage.

- Maintenant, prépares-toi. Car ce que tu vas vivre…sera très spécial.

Il me pointe du doigt la sallle de bain. Autant lui obéir, mais avec noblesse, bien sûr.

Je me dirige d'un pas digne ver la pièce et d'une main, referme doucement la porte. Je m'habille, soigneusement de ma tenue de nuit. La soie sur ma peau me fait frissonner. Après m'être rafraîchi le visage, je rentre dans la chambre.

Aucun bruit. Je m'approche, doucement, à côté de Lucius,qui est couché sur le dos, les yeux fermés. De ma main, je le secoue doucement. Ce pourrait-ce?

Éclatant de rire silencieusement, je le soulève lourdement, enlevant la couverture qu'il maintenait de son poids. Endormi, mon mari s'est endormi!

- Pathetique, murmurais-je, en sentant les effluves d'alcool qui émanait de lui.

Timidement, je soulevai le drap pour m'en recouvrir. Au moins la nuit n'aura pas été courte!

-Alors, c'était bien?

Je la regardai attentivement. Ensemble, quelques secondes plus tard, nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivé,je t'avais promis un récit lyrique, mais là, j'ai une vraie comédie musicale!

- Pas de tragédie grecque pour toi?

Je la regarde, secouant la tête en souriant.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

J'aimerais croire mes paroles, mais je le sais bien que c'est faux. Mais mieux vaut mentir pour l'éloigner de tout cela.

- Et toi Dom, à quand le mariage?

Andromeda, souriante, rougit quelque peu puis répond en souriant:

- Et bien nous étions supposés nous marier l'été prochain, quand Ted aurait fini ses études mais dû à un heureux événement, ce sera au printemps.

- Non?

- Si!

- Je suis la marraine!

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu la couvres de cadeaux!

- La ? Oh, une petite fille!

Nous continuâmes à parler, de son bébé, de son prochain mariage et même de maquillages, chose que je n'aurais pas cru possible un an plus tôt. Nous nous quittâmes, chacune ayant endormi ses peurs pour quelques instants. Mais si elle rentrait chez son amour, moi, je m'emprisonnais bel et bien dans le manoir de mon époux.

De toute la conversation, je ne gardais que deux choses en tête; la mine qu'avait Andromeda et la façon dont elle gesticulait constamment. Avant, dans un lieu public, même moldu, elle n'aurait pas fait un geste déplacé ni murmurer une parole plus haute que l'autre. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'épanouie et alors que je m'enfermais dans mon rôle, elle, s'envolait vers un avenir meilleur.

Tout avait changé. Ou plutôt tout allait commencer. Mon premier combat allait bientôt commencer, mais ça, je l'ignorais. Il allait me falloir bien de la ruse pour éviter la marque.

Mais l'on parlait de moi, Narcissa Black Malfoy, celle qui ne renonce jamais.

Voila! Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuse...sauf peut-être que je suis sur une toute nouvelle fiction( et non, pas d'harry potter là-dedans!) et que j'ai tenu à écrire au moins cinq chapitres de l'histoire. Et en plus j'ai réécris tout doucement, une fic que j'avais commencé en avril. Alors j'espere quand meme que vous apprécierez!

ps: Merci pour les reviews, à Berlingotte( désolé, je pense pas être capable d'écrire plus de dialogue dans cette fic, mais dans Odyssées chez les morts, j'essaie d'en mettre plus), Ira Lea, Ahmose et Melitta Fairy.

Je promets de mettre l'épilogue avant la rentrée, soit le 28 aout.

Bye!

Lunathelunatique


	4. Epilogue

Vous vous demandez surement comment ça se fait que vous pouvez voir ce chapitre ous vos yeux. Et bien, pour une fois, je peux dire merci à la vie, et à sophie( désolé, c'est une private joke que je fais toujours,lol) ma soeur. Alors elle a réparé l'ordi( j'avaisappuyé sur ctrl, alt et la flèche en bas...TT)

enfin, vous l'avez, c'est le plus impotant, non?

Note de l'Auteure: J'ai beaucoup hésité sur le moment où une réminiscence de tout ce qui s'est passé avant son mariage n'arrive. J'avais pensé tout d'abord dans la gare 9 ¾ en attendant son fils, mais après, je me suis dit que c'était trop banal. J'ai ensuite pensé à la rencontre entre Rogue et Narcissa au début du tome six, mais je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas recréer une scène d'HP. Alors, j'ai finalement décidé d'opter pour durant l'été de la cinquième année de Draco, quand son père est enfermé en prison. Il vous faudrait savoir que Narcissa se pense libre maintenant et que…et non, je vais pas vous dire le punch quand même! Alors lisez!

Bye!

Lunathelunatique

Trois Sœurs

Épilogue:

La journée s'annonçait magnifique en ce mois de juillet. L'inhabituelle hausse de température qu'avait connu le comté du Wiltshire ainsi que le reste de l'Angleterre m'avait permis de perdre la blancheur caractéristique des Black et prendre un teint plus hâlé. J'étais étendue sur une chaise longue, attendant patiemment que mon fils daigne arriver pour que nous puissions enfin aller au banquet annuel. Nullement changé de celui que j'avais connu durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, cette soirée s'annonçait donc longue et fastidieuse. J'allais sûrement devoir supporter les racontars des autres femmes de la famille Black sur ce qui s'était passé un mois auparavant. Mais à la seule perspective de ne pas devoir en plus supporter la présence intimidante de mon époux, celui-ci étant emprisonné à Azcaban, mon cœur s'allégeait et je reprenais courage. Les rumeurs seules ne seraient pas trop dures à mâter et je savais que ce ne serait pas de vrais reproches.

Bertie, la nouvelle femme de Ménélas mon cousin du troisième degré, ne pourrait sûrement pas s'empêcher de pépier sur ce fait durant toute la soirée. Heureusement, j'avais eu vent de l'organisation des places et je savais de source sûre que Bertie ne serait pas présente à la réunion. Son arrière-grand-père en était sûrement la cause, pensais-je avec amusement, en passant la main dans mes cheveux détachés.

Ça, c'était quelque chose que trois semaines auparavant je n'aurais pas osé, même chez moi. Avoir les cheveux lâches alors que mon mari pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, c'était tout simplement impensable. Ce vieux fou de Lucius m'imaginait parfaite, il le fallait donc que je le sois. J'avais déjà goûté à sa médecine pour savoir qu'il valait mieux exécuter ses ordres. Et ça, je l'avais su dès le lendemain de ma «nuit de noce».

- Flash-back-

Je me suis réveillée alors que le soleil montait dans le ciel: il devait bien être 9h00 et au grand jamais je n'aurais pu ainsi dormir jusqu'à cette heure dans ma maison. Les elfes, prévenants, avaient disposé à côté de moi un plateau où était disposé mon petit-déjeuner. Je mangeais donc, rassasiant la faim qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Après mon repas, qui s'était avéré délicieux, je décidais d'explorer mon nouveau domaine. Habillée d'une robe à encolure en V bleue marine, j'enfilais par-dessus mon habituelle cape d'hermine bleutée.(1) Prête pour mon expédition, car s'en était une vu toutes les histoires que l'on racontait sur le vieux manoir des Malfoy, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et m'engageai dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par les rayons du soleil.

La conception du château était telle, améliorée au fil des temps et par ces nombreux propriétaires, que je ne pensais pas avoir fini d'explorer en une journée la totalité du château. Je commençais donc tout de suite, cherchant tout d'abord la salle à manger où nous avions servi l'apéritif vu le nombre conséquent d'invités étant donné que tous les salons mis à leur disposition étaient trop petits pour contenir tout ce monde.

Après plusieurs portes ouvertes et couloirs sombres, j'arrivais enfin devant la porte. Je l'ouvrais, entrant dans la pièce.

Je n'avais alors pas remarqué la table dressée et les chandeliers allumés. Curieuse, je regardais, observais tous les tableaux qui prenaient place sur les murs. Je crus même voir une vieille tante du deuxième degré du côté de ma mère sur l'un de ces tableaux, attablée sur un repas qui devait être très appétissant. C'était probablement une autre de leur aïeule commune, chose normale entre famille de sang pure.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, chère bru?

Lentement, en reprenant ma posture droite et altière, je me retournais face aux parents de Lucius. Abraxas, qui l'avait interpellé reprit ses paroles:

- On ne vous a pas vu de toute la matinée,ma chère, mais où étiez-vous donc passée? Votre époux vous attend, je crains qu'il ne regretterais que sa tendre mie ne s'égare dans ce château. Certaines pièces sont faites pour ne pas être trouvées.

D'un geste, il m'invita à prendre son bras et commença à me conduire, vraisemblablement, vers mon mari.

Visiblement, il savait que je n'étais pas restée posément dans ma chambre. Mais que cherchait-il avec ses remarques où je flairais les menaces à des dizaines de mètre? À m'effrayer? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il réussirait: j'avais vécu ma vie au milieu d'êtres comme lui, je connaissais leurs méthodes et leurs façons de s'amuser. Je n'avais pas peur.

Arrivés devant la porte de ce qui me semblait être nos prochains appartements, à Lucius et à moi- la porte de notre chambre n'était qu'à quelques mètres-, mon cher beau père me laissa seule. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir Lucius et me demandais si mon escapade ne pouvait pas à la place continuer. Malheureusement, comme si Lucius avait suivi mes pensées ou m'avait entendu arriver, ouvrit la porte et m'invita à visiter.

La visite, bien que courte, me révéla les lieux où j'allais sûrement passer les premières années de mon mariage, jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier ne vienne au monde, quoi.

Ensuite, comme si sa tâche était accomplie, Lucius me laissa, allant retrouver ses occupations, mais pas avant m'avoir mis en garde à propos d'une quelconque visite dans le manoir. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais l'écouter?

J'attendis quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'il était bien parti et me dirigeai vers la pièce adjacente qui s'avérait être un dressing. On y avait apporté mes robes et mes effets personnels. Encore une fois, j'y reconnus le travail bien fait des elfes. Ils étaient manifestement bien présents dans ces lieux. Je cherchais donc leur porte.

Lorsque l'on a vécu plus de quinze ans dans une maison habité par plusieurs elfes serviles, il était normal de connaître leur secret qui leur permettait d'être si efficace et de ne pas se faire voir. Ils utilisent des portes qui " mènent vers d'autres mondes. " Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Andromeda quand elle m'a révélé ce secret. Je sais que Bellatrix ne connaît pas ces portes; elle pourrait avoir l'envie de torturer encore plus ces pauvres créatures. Je ne sais pas comment deux personnes peuvent être si différente dans une famille et pourtant tout de même s'aimer. Je n'ai pas la manie de torturer de Bellatrix ni celle d'aimer tout le monde comme Andromeda. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ensemble nous sommes si bien. L'alpha, bêta et l'oméga. Je pense que c'est ce que dirait Dom'. Mais je ne ais plus, maintenant.

À force de tâtonnement, je trouve enfin cette porte cachée. Je l'ouvre. Elle est petite, adaptée pour la petite taille des elfes, mais je réussis quand même à m'y engouffrer. J'allais enclencher la deuxième porte en pensant au lieu où je voulais arriver quand une secousse traverse le tunnel: il y a manifestement quelque chose de louche. Une autre secousse me parvient et je tombe. Difficilement,je me remets en position, le dos bas. Ma curiosité, piquée par l'étrange phénomène qui vient d'arriver, me décide à ouvrir la porte. Ce que j'y vis me poursuivra toute ma vie.

J'entrais dans une salle blanche. Ou plutôt une salle qui avait dû être blanche. Les murs, éclaboussés de sang, me font frissonner. Que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce? La salle est vide, seule une chaise et un chariot sont là. Les bourreaux, car je suis certaine que celui ou celle qui a subi ces tortures ne peut vraisemblablement être vivant, ne sont plus là. Heureusement. Je ne sais pas où je suis et alors que je parcoure du regard la pièce, j'entends les pas de quelqu'un me parvenir par la porte entrouverte. Quelqu'un arrive.

Vite, je rentre dans le tunnel, fermant la porte alors que l'inconnu s'avance dans la pièce. Celui-ci, car je pense qu'il s'agit d'un homme vu sa voix, s'agite et parle dans le vide.

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix.

- Non! Je peux vraiment pas faire ça Marcus! Aujourd'hui, j'apprends le noble art de la luxure à ma tendre épouse… Ouais, ris bien mais moi au moins j'ai pas récolté la grosse Parkinson!

La voix d'un autre se mêle à la conversation. Elle semble étouffée.

- Ouais…mais ta femme, elle est comment?

J'imagine, avec un sourire, Lucius raconter notre nuit de "passion" à ce Marcus.

Pourtant, ce n,est pas vraiment la vraie version que j'Entends par la suite:

- Et bien, disons qu'elle est bonne.

- Aussi, le lord m'a fait parvenir les prochains ordres de missions…

- Ouais, je sais, quelque chose avec les moldus, dans une banlieue près de Londres, non? Je me demande si on pourra en rapporter quelques uns; je n'ai plus de jouets moi, dit Lucius, sur un ton enfantin qui étrangement me glace le sang.

Ainsi donc c'était un moldu qui s'était retrouvé sur cette chaise. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus sur tout cela. Alors, lentement, je me retournai pour tourner l'autre poignée. Instantanément, en l'ouvrant, j'aperçois le décor de mon dressing. Soupirant, j'en sors, rassurée de revoir un décor familier.

Toute cette conversation m'a littéralement glacé le sang et je décide donc d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud.

Passant par le petit salon mis à notre disposition, je pense.

Comment réussirais-je à dormir dans le lit d'un monstre tel que Lucius?

La réponse se fixe à moi automatiquement: grâce à l'honneur. Grâce à l'orgueil.

- Fin flash-back-

Secouant la tête, je me sépare de ces pensées que j'avais eu, jeune mariée. Mais tout cela a changé. Rien ne sert de parler de la conversation que j'ai eu avec mon mari le soir venu. Ni de ce que j'appris ce jour-la: ce qui allait devenir mon quotidien ne serait que cauchemar. Et ce fut vrai. Mais je préfère ne plus y penser, plutôt savourer le temps qu'il fait maintenant dehors, avec mon fils que j'aime tant, libre.

Je regarde l'horloge. Vingt minutes se sont écoulées. Impatiente, je me lève. C'est fou comme les jeunes de cet âge passent du temps devant le miroir! Je souris, me rappelant mes propres angoisses de cet âge. Alors que je ne me souciais que de la prochaine couleur à la mode. Quinze ans, sûrement ma plus belle année, alors que tout était encore parfait.

Je dépasse mes anciens appartements, que j'ai quittés avec plaisir grâce à l'absence de mon mari. Je cogne à la porte de sa chambre, attendant une réponse me permettant d'entrer. N'obtenant aucune réponse, j'entre, commençant à lui adresser l'une de mes piques préférées:

- Alors Monsieur se ponponne…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Draco est sorti de sa douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Ce n'est pas cela qui attire mon regard.

Il me fixe. Je le regarde. Nos yeux se croisent et ne quittent pas le contact. Je ne veux pas. Pas reprendre contact avec cette réalité qui, si rose, est redevenue sombre. Sombre comme le sang qui coulera un jour de mon fils à cause de Lui.

Personne ne prononce de paroles. Nos regards parlent et je sais déjà que j'ai perdu. Je ne sais pas résister au bleu de leurs yeux. Autant père que fils. Alors, dépitée, j'entends mon fils prononcer les paroles qui annonçaient le retour de mon cauchemar:

- Je suis un deatheater.

Voila! C'est terminé!

J'y crois juste pas… voila, cest fini, basta! The end, la vraie, wow!. Ok, je peux maintenant quitter Narcissa (je l'adore pas comme perso mais l'idée que j'avais eu me prenait trop la tête). Je ne pense pas écrire de suite, parce que celles des autres seraient sûrement meilleures. Alors je vous laisse, en vous disant à plus tard puisque je pense écrire un chapitre bonus sur Lucius, où l'on verra e résumé ses sentiments sur tout cela (le mariage).

Ps: Je pense vraiment à changer le nom de ma fic, parce que j'ai un peu laisser tomber le côté fraternité de la fic. Si vous avez des propositions, dites le moi!

Alors bye!

Lunathelunatique


End file.
